The Other Man
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: She felt the urge to let her hands roam wherever the pleased on his tan body. She could just see herself falling into his figure, like a missing puzzle piece.


"What are you feeling right now?" He asked, making his way towards the porcelain, pure girl he portrayed her as.

"Hatred." She seethed out. Everything was becoming to much. She had gotten sick of everything and everyone around her. Everyone that is, except him.

"Towards me?" He questioned, trying to pull off the innocent look he took years to perfect.

"Towards Dean. This Town." She stood up, and threw her pale hands in the air.

"Wow." He breathed the words out. Had he actually heard her confess that she was disloyal to this town, and her precious boyfriend.

"Wow, what?" She stared at him with her cerulean eyes. He isn't a man of many words, (she is usually able to interpret his feelings through one words) but 'wow' didn't really tell her much about what he thought.

"We actually agree on something." He commented, remembering that they argued for hours over the best authors and whether they were crazy or not.(Ayn Rand, anyone?) He liked the idea that they could come to a compliance. She stifled a laugh, and looked away from him.

"It was bound to happen sometime." She picked up, and set back down a small, stuffed animal Dean had won her at the Winter Carnival last year. Before he arrived, she and Dean had been a happy couple. They had done everything a boyfriend and girlfriend do together, without having to worry who had jealousy rise within them.

"Why the hatred?" He grabbed her hand, and they sat down on her bed.

"Everyone's in my business. Dean's been so...so...I don't know, possessive lately, and it's annoying." She looked down at their hands(He hadn't let go) and intertwined them. She could feel his eyes on her, so she looked up. His deep chestnut eyes surveyed her face. She looked so angelic, so harmless.

"Hence calling me." He said, referring back to the call he had received earlier that day, about how she needed to see him.

"Yeah. Sorry if I pulled you away from anything important."

"Only from the words of Hemingway." He smirked, while she groaned in disapproval.

"Well then, nothing of importance." He playfully pushed her arm. They sat there for a few seconds, in deathly silence. She felt the urge to let her hands roam wherever the pleased on his tan body. She could just see herself falling into his figure, like a missing puzzle piece. He could feel that too.

"I think...." She trailed off, feeling silly just thinking the thought.

"You think what?"

"It's stupid." She looked back down, at the intertwined hands. It held a certain comfort for her, as if he let go, all securities and warmth, would fly away.

"Nothing you say is stupid." He assured her.

"I think it's time we act upon our feelings." She moved her head closer to him, and he did the same, unsure of what he was doing. She _was _still with Dean, wasn't she?

"What, does that-?" He was cut off by her lips crashing against his. He put his hand on her neck, and kissed back. They were so wrapped up in the moment, that they leaned down, and were now laying on the bed. He wasn't sure if this was right, but it sure felt it. She moved one of her hands up to his hair, and gripped onto it.

He pulled back, once he realized what he was doing. He wasn't the type of guy that people cheated with. Sure, he hated Dean, but he could never do that anybody. And yes, he loved Rory, but wasn't going to hurt someone else to get his way.

"We shouldn't do this." He stood up, and walked over to her dresser.

"I'm sorry." He looked over at her, after hearing her quivering voice. She looked ashamed, in her Rory Gilmore way.

"I don't deserve this. _Dean_ doesn't deserve this." Mentioning Dean made her cringe. She had wanted to forget about Dean, and be in her own little world, the one that included him.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that....me...and him...we aren't working. I want you too much, and he knows that." She stood up, walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. She looked up at him, with crystal blue eyes, that no one, not even he, could resist.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the other guy. It's not me." She brought his head down to hers(she was much shorter than he), and kissed him lightly.

"Jess, I don't love him anymore. I do however, have a certain interest in you." He bent down, and kissed her with more passion than before.

"Just..." He cut himself off. He felt dumb, yet very happy. He felt happy about this situation, but dumb about what he was about to say.

"Just what?" On the other hand, she was afraid that he would back out, or make an excuse.

"Just, go break up with him, please. Before I change my mind." She rolled her eyes, and kissed him quickly, before walking out to break the heart of her current boyfriend. He smiled at her giddiness, and nodded his head. He had won.

A/N- I've never done a Gilmore Girls story before, and I don't know how I feel about it. I kind of like the feeling of adding to what I already love about Rory and Jess. I hope to write more soon! I also know that this was kind of bad, so if you could lift me spirit, REVIEW X ) Also, Happy late Thanksgiving! I'm currently writing another HSM one shot, so watch out for that!


End file.
